


The Selection

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [64]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa didn't even plan to participate in the Selection to win the heart of crown prince Jon Targaryen. But now Jon is finally going to announce the winner, the future queen and his future wife, she truly hopes he picks her.





	The Selection

Sansa doesn't know what to feel and what to want. A part of her misses her family and just wants to go home, where her brother will tease her that if the crown prince of Westeros isn't good enough for her, she is probably gonna stay single for the rest of her life. Another part wants to stay here. With him.

And it all started as a joke, months ago. 

When the Selection was officially announced Sansa wasn’t interested in participating. She was not interested in Jon Targaryen and she was for sure not interested in playing nice and crawling at his feet in a desperate attempt to win his heart. 

She had a good life. She had parents who loved her for who she is and encouraged her to follow her heart and pursue a career in music. She had more than enough to eat and some spare money to buy herself a new book once in a while.

And yet an official enveloppe from Dragonstone arrived ten days later. An official enveloppe for miss Sansa Stark containing a letter that told her that she had been chosen as one of the twenty girls who would fight for the most wanted marriage proposal in history.

At first she blamed Robb for signing her up without her knowledge. But when she confronted him with the letter he swore her he had nothing to do with it.

Sansa still doesn't know why Arya did it exactly. Arya assured her that she was simply helping Sansa to get famous, but Sansa assumes that Arya just wanted to chase her sister out of the house. At least she had managed to write a letter that put Sansa in a positive light, which was a nice surprise. 

It was an even nicer surprise when Sansa eventually met the crown prince. 

On television he always seemed bored. He rarely smiled and never used more words than he strictly had to. He always looked handsome, but he never seemed interested. Usually he simply let his father do all the talking while he only nodded once in a while to prove that he was still paying attention.

But once she actually got to know him, she realised that the person he was on television and the person he actually wanted to be had nothing in common.

Three days into the competition she packed her bags. No one had sent her away, but she just didn't feel a home, at ease. And she truly wondered what she was doing here, why she was trying to be someone she was not so someone she didn’t even love would propose to her.

It was not the future Sansa wanted. It was not the kind of marriage Sansa wanted. So she tried to sneak away through the backdoor in the middle of the night.

But the garden was not completely deserted and not everyone in Dragonstone was fest asleep. 

Crown Prince Jon was awake and he caught her in the middle of her flight.

“Am I that horrible that you can’t stand me any longer?” Anyone else would have told it as some sort of joke, but the crown prince sounded serious. “I can’t blame you.” He let out a deep sigh. “The only reason the other girls stay is most likely that I can give them a title and a tiara.” He seemed vulnerable and hurt, entirely different than the stiff boy she had seen until then.

Sansa licked her dry lips. “I’m not running away from you.” She placed her suitcase on the road leading towards the gate. “I just don’t belong here in this castle, I just don’t belong in some arranged marriage. It was a mistake to accept the invitation, especially because I didn’t even sign up for this in the first place.”

“You didn’t?” Jon furrowed his eyebrows. 

“My sister did.” Sansa swallowed. “I want to become a musician one day. I can sing and play the lyre. For now I’m only playing at parties from people I know, so…” She shrugged. “My sister thought that signing me up for the Selection would help me to get famous and would get me more work.”

“I never wanted to be a crown prince either.” Jon looked up at the stars above them. “I disagree with how my father treats his people. I hate the million eyes looking at me while I can’t do anything for them. I’m not sure what I’d wanna do instead. Apart from sword fighting I’m not really good at anything.”

Sansa cocked her head. “Everyone is good at something.” All of a sudden she felt sorry for the crown prince, who had not chosen this life, this selection and this arranged marriage either. “You just never had the chance to discover it because they’re boring you with politics and learning how to rule this country.”

And that conversation was the beginning of it all. 

Sansa didn't leave that night. Instead she stayed and started to spend more and more time with the crown prince. She discovered that he had a beautiful smile and a musical laugh. 

And a few days ago, when they danced at the ball and she taught him how to lead her, she realised that while she had helped him figuring out who he truly was, she had also fallen in love with him. But she didn't dare to say anything. And she for sure didn't dare to ask if he felt the same for her. 

But she is about to find out now. 

“People of Westeros.” Jon clears his throat and stares at the camera. 

Millions of people were staring at their screens right now, rooting for their own favourites to become their new queen. Maybe some of those people really want her to be their new queen.

“I’m not good at those kind of speeches.”

Sansa smiles. She knows he can be quite a talker if he wants to be, if he has to be. She knows he can be quite a talker when he is with her. 

“But I have chosen my queen.” Jon clears his throat and then he faces Sansa, his glance connecting with hers. He walks down the few stairs leading to the stage. His footsteps echo through the absolute silence while everyone is holding their breath. “Sansa?” He whispers when he reaches for her hand, but then Sansa clears her throat to remind him that the people want to hear him.

This is the climax of the show, the moment everyone is waiting for. They don't want to miss a word. Not even if that word is nothing but a name.

“Sansa?” Jon speaks louder this time and he falls down on one knee In front of her. “Will you please be my queen?”

Sansa’s heart hammers in her chest. The adrenaline rushes through her veins and she hears the collective gasp around her. 

He picks her. He wants her. He loves her, the common girl from a respected but simple family in the north. 

If she will say yes, her music career will be over before it has begun. She will neven play at small parties anymore. She will have to miss her family, probably only seeing them a few times a year. She will give up everything she always wanted to be.

And yet he is worth it. He is worth every sacrifice. He is worth every moment of loneliness. He is worth every crisis and fight waiting for them in the future.

“Yes.” She speaks firmly. “I would love to be your queen.” The smile on her face brightens and quickly Jon pushes himself up again. 

Less than a second later his arms are tightly around her and his lips are passionately kissing hers. 

He forgets about all the cameras and all the people watching them. Or maybe it simply doesn’t matter anymore. 

“We can do this.” Jon whispers, his forehead resting on hers. “Together we can do this. With you I can do this.” He kisses her again. “I’m glad you didn’t run away that night.”

Sansa smiles and she wraps her arms around his neck. “So am I.”


End file.
